


You're beautiful

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on the events of chapter 115, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: "You're beautiful," said Erwin. Pwp.





	You're beautiful

Levi woke to a throbbing sensation in his face and hand. Whatever they'd given him had worn off, and although he wasn't in too much pain, it was distracting. It was dark, quiet and absolutely still in that period before dawn, and nobody would be checking on him for a few hours yet. He was starting to feel a little restless when the door opened quietly and Erwin slipped into the room.

"Levi?"

They hadn't allowed him any visitors before this, giving him a reprieve from having to consider his condition, but now that the moment was upon him, he found that he wasn't ready at all.

"No, Erwin, don't come over."

Erwin paused at the doorway. "No? Why? Is it a bad time?"

"No, it's not, I mean... just don't come over."

A look of concern crossed over Erwin's face. "What's the matter, Levi?"

Levi hesitated. "I just... don't want you to see me like this."

But Erwin drifted over and he cringed, trying to hide under the covers, not wanting Erwin to see how disfigured he was. He closed his eyes, afraid of his reaction, but when moments passed and nothing happened, he opened them again, peering out of his working eye.

To an adoring look on Erwin's face.

"You're beautiful," he said.

Levi opened his mouth to protest but stopped at the look Erwin gave him. And then Erwin reached out and caressed his face.

"You're beautiful."

Tracing the line of the scar through the bandage, he paused over the eye, a look of sadness passing over his face for a moment, before moving on to the other scars on his face. He then leant down and proceeded to do the same all over again, this time with his lips, peppering his face with gentle kisses.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Erwin placed his hand lightly over Levi's bandaged one, giving it the slightest of squeezes, before sliding up his arm and over his shoulder, coming to rest at the hollow of his neck.

Grasping the edge of his shirt, he pulled the collar down.

"Erwin..."

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything."

Pushing the fabric aside to expose his collarbone, he nibbled across the length of it before moving to the hollow of his neck to gently suck a kiss there.

Levi tilted his head back and Erwin moved up slightly, mindful of his injuries but determined to lick and kiss every inch of his jawline.

Suddenly, as if his patience had run out, Erwin sat up and pushed the covers off him. Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it out where it was tucked into his bottoms and up, exposing his torso. He paused for a moment, admiring the sight while Levi's face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Beautiful," he declared, before proceeding to kiss his abdomen, dipping his tongue briefly into his bellybutton, making him squirm. Hot breaths on his chest, followed by a wet swipe over a nipple. Levi couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips at the sensation. He canted his hips slightly, feeling the heat as as he shifted to adjust himself. More kisses all over his torso, with the occasional adventurous nip that had him gasping, and in short order Levi was a hot mess.

Looking pleased with himself, to Levi's chagrin, Erwin slipped his pajama bottoms down over his hips, exposing his now completely hard and throbbing cock. "So beautiful," breathed Erwin, the reverence in his face and voice undeniable, before gently putting his mouth over the head, swirling with his tongue.

Fuck Erwin. He was pathetically dizzy with the sensation even though the other had barely started. He groaned, placing his hand in Erwin's hair when the man started bobbing his head and sucking in earnest. He wished he could prolong the moment but Erwin was determined, moving with a steady rhythm. He could feel the pressure building in his groin and knew that he could not hold back anymore.

"Erwin, I'm coming."

His eyes snapped open and he gasped into the cool night air, panting as he pulsed into his bedclothes.

"Fuck," he groaned as he came down. It had felt unbelievably real. But with the dissipating disorientation, the pressing matter of an uncomfortable wetness in his pants.

He considered how much he could clean up after himself and mournfully concluded that while he could probably take care of himself, he was embarrassingly going to have to ask for help for a change of bedsheets.

Damn all that, he was going to worry about it in a bit. But for now, closing his eyes, he revelled in the lingering sensation of a mouth on his cock and the sound of a whisper in the air.

_"you're beautiful..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly, or perhaps appropriately enough, this came to me in the place between sleeping and waking, a wet dream of its own.
> 
> Thank you for your time :)


End file.
